Pure Intimacy
by bluerose-28
Summary: Zero loves Kaito very much,but Kaito has been taking him for granted. One day,Zero meets Kaname and Kaname falls for him.Will Zero be able to love Kaname in return?And will Kaname be able to comfort Zero when he's being abused by Kaito?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :D I'm here with a new story :D I hope everyone enjoys it :)

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: Its rated as Mature. This story is gonna be extremely kinky :3 If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, please do not read. It also contains some bad language.

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, coz it just seem extremely weird to me :) I hope everyone enjoys it :D

Pure Intimacy

Chapter 1

'Why is he like that? Why did he suddenly change so much?' Zero thought to himself as tears started falling from his face. He was currently hiding in his closet, hugging his pillow in need of some comfort. It was big, dark and quiet in here so he tends to hide here when he's sad or depressed. He was pressing a bag of ice to his red and swollen cheek. He broke into sobs when he recalls what just happened.

FLASHBACK :D

Dinner was ready, and Zero was currently watching television while waiting for his lover to come home. He was flipping the channels and nothing caught his interest so he turned the television off and took out one of his novels to read. He was so caught up in reading he didn't know how much time has passed until his stomach grumbled. He lifted his hand to see the time. 'It's already 9.00pm and he's not back yet.' Zero sighed. He wouldn't start dinner without Kaito. He found that dinner should be eaten together with the people you care about. He stood up and put his book down to get a glass of water. He walked to the kitchen, wondering why would Kaito come home late.

He has been back late these few days but Zero just brushed it off. He took a glass from the cupboard and added some ice in the water. He walked out of the kitchen while sipping his water and headed back for the couch. Just as he sat down, he heard the door being unlock.

'Yay he's back!' Zero thought as he happily ran to the door with the glass of water in his hand. "Welcome home!" Zero said happily as he saw Kaito taking of his shoes, throwing it to a side. Kaito just looked up at him and sighed exasperatedly. The moment he saw the glass of water in Zero's hands, he grabbed it from him and drunk the remaining of water in the glass and shoved it back to Zero. He just walked away without giving Zero another glance.

Zero looked down to his feet and smiled sadly to himself. 'It's okay, I'm sure he had a bad day at work, maybe dinner will cheer him up. I made his favourite desert today.'

Nowadays, Zero has to always reassure himself when it comes to Kaito's mood. Kaito would always come home with a scowl on his face when his eyes meets Zero. He walked to the kitchen and sat on the table and looked at Kaito who was already eating his dinner. He picked up his chopsticks and started eating. "So, how was work today?" Zero said as he was trying to break the awkward silence. Well, it was awkward to him, since Kaito just seem to keep eating without a care in the world.

Kaito sighed. "It was fine." He said it with exaggerated patience. "Really? Is that girl at the reception still bothering you? I'm sure you're annoyed by her huh? She was all over you that day. It was downright weird." Zero said it with a happy look on his face. Kaito sighed and spoke with coldness in his voice. "Can you like, quiet down a bit? I'm trying to remember when's the deadline to my current project." He said and continued eating. "I'm sorry." Zero mumbled and looked down. He didn't have much appetite after Kaito said that to him.

The words struck his heart like a knife would. When he lifted his head to peek at Kaito, he saw that he was almost finishing his dinner. So he quickly stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it and took out a tiramisu cake. "Look! I made you your favourite cake!" He said as he walked back to the table. As Zero was serving it to him, he accidently tripped and the piece of cake fell on Kaito. The cake happily fell from his shirt, to his pants and finally made its way to the floor, staining his office outfit in the process.

'Oh shit.' Zero thought as he quickly took a cloth and quickly ran to him and tried to clean it. "Omg I'm so sorry Kaito!" He said as he wiped his shirt with the cloth. Kaito stood up and Zero lifted his head to look at him. The moment he looked up, Kaito lifted his hand and gave Zero a hard slap on his cheek. A loud 'pak' sound could be heard. Zero fell on the floor from the impact and held his swollen cheek. "DON'T BOTHER TO WIPE THE SHIRT. YOU'RE MAKING IT WORST! IT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DAMM YOU IT'S BLOODY EXPENSIVE TOO!" Kaito shouted at a shocked Zero. "I'm sorry." Zero said as he tried to hide a sob.

"Fuck you." Kaito mumbled to himself and walked away, heading to the bathroom. The moment Kaito was out of sight, he quietly stood up and started cleaning up the mess on the floor and started washing the dishes. His cheek was getting red he was trying hard to stop the tears from falling. The moment he finished washing the dishes, he ran up to their room. Tears were flowing freely down his face. The moment he reached their bedroom, he immediately went to their bed, took his pillow and ran straight into the closet.

FLASHBACK ENDS :D

He pressed the bag of ice onto his swollen. He heard Kaito getting out of the toilet, calling for him. Instead of replying his lover, he buried his face into the wet pillow. The door to the closet opened and he was being pulled out. "In here again? You should stop hiding in here." Kaito mumbled to himself and carried Zero to the bed, only to be roughly thrown onto it.

He straddled Zero's hips. He snatched the pillow that Zero was hugging and threw it to the other side of the bed. He started to rip Zero's clothes and was currently undoing Zero's pants. Zero was shocked, he was suddenly thrown onto the bed and the next thing he knew, Kaito was undressing him.

He lightly pushed Kaito away but Kaito just held his hands, pinning him on the bed. He was just too strong for Kaito. Zero was now totally naked, and Kaito licked his lips as he saw Zero laid in front of him, ready to be claimed. He immediately spread Zero's legs and started to prepare him roughly.

"AHHHH." Zero screamed as the pain was intense. "Heh, stop struggling so much, it'll get better." Kaito whispered seductively and licked Zero's ears. Zero moaned but it was still too painful. Kaito started to undo his own pants. He was extremely hard it hurt. Before Zero could even adjust to his fingers, Kaito withdrew his fingers and started to thrust into him, roughly.

He didn't even allow Zero to adjust to his size yet, and he started thrusting into him hard. Zero was screaming in pain while Kaito was moaning in pleasure. "S-top! I-It hu-rrts!" Zero shouted, tears was forming in his eyes. Kaito ignored his cries. "Still as tight as ever Zero, and your hole is squeezing my cock so much. You're just like a whore. Kaito said between pants. Zero felt he was being ripped into two. Zero felt blood trailing down his legs, staining the sheets, but Kaito continued to thrust into Zero.

'Ah, at least I could be some use for him.' Zero thought sadly as his hips met with Kaito's thrusts. He felt Kaito thrust into his prostate and he moaned loudly. Kaito smirked and kept aiming for that spot. "K-Kaito, I'm gonna.. AHHHH!" Zero screamed as he came all over Kaito's chest. Kaito gave one last, hard thrust and came into Zero. "Ahhhhh" Kaito moaned. He pulled his limp member out of Zero and stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

He didn't spare Zero a glance and he slammed the door of the bathroom. Zero just laid there, ignoring the blood and cum that was dripping. 'I love you Kaito, it's been a long time since you told me you love me too. When was the last time you started being so cold to me? Ahh, yes, 2 months ago. And you were so sweet when we just started dating.' He thought to himself and smiled sadly. He willed himself to sleep, trying to sleep the pain off.

-Chapter End-

Was it good? Should I continue with the story? Please tell me if the story is too rushed or if my grammar needs improvement. I came up with this idea and I just needed to write it. So please review and tell me about it? :D Don't worry! Kaname will appear in the next chapter! That is, if you guys wants me to continue :( REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! After I saw the reviews, I just HAD to update! I'm so happy :3 I hope everyone enjoys this chapter:)

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: The characters are OOC. Its rated as Mature. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, I would recommend not to read this. It also contains some bad language and a very heartbroken Zero:)

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, coz it would seem extremely childish :) I hope everyone enjoys it :D

I'm really happy when I saw all the reviews, totally made my day :D please continue to review and thank you so much! Enjoy

* * *

Previous Chapter

He didn't spare Zero a glance and he slammed the door of the bathroom. Zero just laid there, ignoring the blood and cum that was dripping. 'I love you Kaito, it's been a long time since you told me you love me too. When was the last time you started being so cold to me? Ahh, yes, 2 months ago. And you were so sweet when we just started dating.' He thought to himself and smiled sadly. He willed himself to sleep, trying to sleep the pain off.

* * *

Pure Intimacy

Chapter 2

The morning rays of sun peeking through the gap in the curtains making Zero groan. He stared at the ceiling as it took him awhile to be aware of his surroundings. He reached out his hand to the other side of the bed, where Kaito normally sleeps, but was met with nothing. 'No Kaito, Kaito's not here again.' Zero sighed and slowly got out of bed. His butt hurt. He slowly limped his way to the bathroom and stood in front of the sink. He was staring at himself in the mirror, but not really looking at anything. 'I really should get ready for my part time job.' Zero thought to himself and sighed. He then took his tooth brush and started washing up.

He stepped out of the shower, making his way to the bedroom. His hair, dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his hips. He made his way to the closet and took out a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark purple shirt to compliment his eyes. 'Oh yeah, Kaito bought this shirt for me for our first date. Hahaha, he was so cute back then.'

FLASHBACK :D

"Oh gosh, I hope Zero likes the present I got him, I'm so nervous for our very first date ever!" Kaito thought to himself. He was in front of Zero's apartment, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and another gift box on the other. He was supposed to pick Zero up for dinner but he was just too nervous to knock! His palms were sweating. 'Come on, man up Kaito!' He took a few deep breaths and willed himself to knock on the door.

Zero heard a knock on the door and silently squealed to himself like a school girl would and ran to the door, almost tripping on the way there. That was how excited he was. He stopped in front of the door and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. 'Hah, okay, he's here! Omg! MY FIRST DATE!" Zero squealed to himself and placed his sweating palms on the doorknob to open the door. The first thing he saw when he opened the door was a bouquet of flowers. He blushed and smiled his beautiful smile. That smile was one of the reasons why Kaito fell in love with Zero. "H-Here, I got you flowers and a gift." Kaito blushed as he stepped into Zero apartment, facing the floor as he was too nervous to see Zero's reaction to his presents.

"Awwwww, the flowers are so beautiful. I'm gonna get a vase for the flowers. Kaito sighed a relieved sigh as he made his way to the couch. He sat down and waited for Zero. Zero came back with a vase and continued to place the flowers in it. 'Wow, he looks so good in this outfit.' Kaito thought to himself and he stood up to hand Zero his gift.

"You didn't have to get me a present you know." Zero smiled. "Hey, I took a long time to find this!" Kaito laughed and Zero took the present and admired the wrapping. "Open it now." Kaito nudged him. Zero looked up and smiled at him. "Okay, thanks for the present." Zero blushed and took his time to unwrap the paper wrapping. He opened the box and was met with a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of earrings. "Oh thank you so much! I love it!" Zero said and jumped onto kaito to give him a big hug. "Hahaha, there there, you're welcome." Kaito laughed and patted Zero's head while he was still wrapped around him like a koala.

END OF FLASHBACK :D

Zero made his way downstairs and saw that Kaito was in the kitchen, reading the papers while sipping coffee. He made his way to the kitchen and smiled at Kaito. "Good morning." He then made his way to the cupboard to make himself a cup of coffee. He doesn't wait for Kaito's response as he knew he would not reply. This has been going on for quite a while now. Kaito would only talk to him only when he really needs to.

Zero is sadden by the lack of communication between them. Communication is essential in a relationship. "It's time for me to go now. Wash this." Kaito said and placed his mug on the table for Zero to clean up. "Okay, have a good day." Zero said and gave Kaito a small kiss on the cheek. Kaito didn't give any response and headed for the door.

Zero looked at the time sighed. "About time for me to head to work." He quickly finished his coffee in a few big gulps and washed his cup. He then went over to the table to clean Kaito's cup. He put on his shoes and turned to lock the door. He then made his way to the café.

"Morning Zero!" Aidou ran to him and glomped onto him. "Haha, morning Aidou, why you suddenly in such a good mood?" Zero said as he childishly patted Aidou's head. "Hehehe, remember the guy I told you I ahd a crush on?" Aidou said excitedly. "Hmm, his name was K-ari?" Zero said while scratching his head. "It's Kain! Kain Akatsuki!" Aidou huffed. "Hahaha, yeah, him. So what happened with him?" Zero said as he put on his café uniform. "He confessed to me yesterday! And he asked me to be his boyfriend!" Aidou squealed like a girl. "Hahaha, chill, so you said yes?" Zero laughed at his friend. "Of course I said yes! Ahhh, I'm so happy, I'm on cloud nine." Aidou said dreamingly.

"Hahaha, so when is lover boy here having his first date with his long time crush/boyfriend?" Zero teased him. "Friday night! I'm counting down the days!" Aidou said as he started doing a happy dance. "Wow, that's like, five days from now, it's only Monday." "Yeah! But he's really busy! He works for the Kuran group!" "The Kuran group? What's that?" Zero scratched his head. "The Kuran Group! You don't know them? It a public listed company! And Akatsuki is the right hand man for the big boss of the company." Aidou said proudly with his hands on his hips. "Hahaha, okay, so we know he earns a lot of money. Don't take advantage of his money!" Zero continued to tease him, he really likes to tease his friend, and he enjoys being with him. He's so happy go lucky, and Zero should spend more time with people like him since he has a really sad life at home.

"So, how are you and Kaito?" Aidou said it in a serious voice. "Same old, same old." Zero smiled sadly to himself while facing the ground. "You know, you really should break up with him, he treats you like crap! He taking your kindness for granted Zero!" Aidou tried to reason with his best friend. "Please, don't talk about him that way." Zero said quietly to him. His fits were clenched up in a tightly.

"But Ze-" "Stop okay! Stop!" Zero interrupted him. "It's time to start working, I hear a customer." Zero said as he walked out of the changing room. "I'm sorry Zero.." Aidou said quietly to himself.

"Excuse me sir, what would you like to order?" Zero said as he took a writing pad in his hands. He couldn't see the male customer as he had the menu in front of him, covering his face, but he could see he was a brunette. "Oh yes, I would like the blueberry cake with a cup of coffee." The customer said. Zero was shocked by the voice of the customer. It was low, and it sounded so silky, besides that, it was downright sexy! Zero hid his blush. "Oh okay, what about you miss?" "I would like a caesarsalad and a glass of orange juice." The woman said it with arrogance in her voice. She looked really highclass, and her handbag was definitely expensive. The jewelleries she wore was… wow. "Okay, is that all?"

Zero scribbled the orders on the writing pad. The male customer placed the menu on the table and smiled his charming smile at Zero. "Nope, that's all."

Zero bowed slightly at the customer and turned back to the kitchen. While preparing for the blueberry cake for the customer, he heard a woman screaming. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME KANAME? I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TOGETHER?" The customer named Kaname sighed, please don't shout, and that's final, I don't like you, I never liked you. So please back off."

"NO I REFUSE!" The woman continued screeching. Zero could see the other customers looking at them, so he made his way there with the tray of coffee and orange juice. He placed the drink on the table and turned to the woman. "Excuse me miss, could you please lower your voice? It disturbing the other customers." Zero said politely.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK THAT OF ME! THE VOLUME OF MY VOICE IS TOTALLY FINE!" She took the orange juice from the table and splashed it on Zero. His uniform was wet, wet with sugary water. Before he could ever respond, the male customer stood up and slapped the female customer on the face. "How dare you splash orange juice at him?" The brunette shouted at her. "B-but!" "I didn't think you'd be so childish, it's good I broke up with you." The brunette said it with coldness in his voice.

The woman had tears in her eyes, she turned around and ran away while crying out. "I'm so sorry for what happened." The brunette said and took out his handkerchief. "Haha, it's okay, happens a lot here, but splashing orange juice is a first, it's normally water though." Zero smiled and accepted the handkerchief. "Thank you sir, but I have to get back to work." Zero said and was going to turn around when the customer caught hold of his hand.

"Would you please allow me to apologise to you properly by bringing you out for dinner?" "Erm, it's really okay sir, not much damage is done." "Please call me Kaname." Kaname smiled at him. Zero blushed, wow, he sure is good looking. "Kaname." Zero said and looked down, at his feet.

"Zero, right?" Kaname said and smiled at him his charming smile. "Eh, how-?" "It's at your name tack. I want to get to know you better Zero, one dinner?." Kaname said with hope in his eyes. "Okay." Zero gave up. Why not? He was good looking, and he just wanted to be friends, it's okay, right? "Thank you." The brunette said with a smile on his face.

-Chapter End-

* * *

I'm sorry, I really sorry if you think the story is in a rush, especially towards the ending. I'm kinda in a hurry and wanna quickly finish this. I didn't re-read it so please bear with me if there's any mistakes. Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :D Is the story good enough to be continued? Please tell me! :D REVIEWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: The characters are OOC. Its rated as Mature. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, I would recommend not to read this. It also contains some bad language and a very heartbroken Zero:)

Please review this story after reading, if you think it needs more improvement, or if you think it's too rushed, or my grammar sucks, please tell me, by leaving a review! But please don't flame, coz it would seem extremely childish :) I hope everyone enjoys it :D

I'm really want to thank those who reviewed this story. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Previous Chapter

"Zero, right?" Kaname said and smiled at him his charming smile. "Eh, how-?" "It's at your name tack. I want to get to know you better Zero, one dinner?." Kaname said with hope in his eyes. "Okay." Zero gave up. Why not? He was good looking, and he just wanted to be friends, it's okay, right? "Thank you." The brunette said with a smile on his face.

* * *

Pure Intimacy

Chapter 3

Zero was on his way home, hands in his pockets trying to warm himself from the cold. The night clouds were doubling up on each other menacingly. A crash of thunder made Zero jump. He looked up at the sky, expecting the pour of rain to finally descend. It started drizzling a little, followed by a downpour. 'The day when I decide not to bring an umbrella.' Zero rolled his eyes. He reached his back and brought the hoodie up, sheltering himself from the downpour. He started running as the rain started getting heavier.

He turned and was headed for a dark alleyway. This was the shortcut home. He usually prefers to take the long way as he loves the evening breeze, and enjoyed watching couples happily holding their partner's hands, children happily running around while their parents chased after them. Oh well, it's a big downpour and he didn't really want to get wet. While he was running through the alleyway, he heard a whimper from the side of the alleyway. He turned around and saw a box. He approached it and his heart sank. He was met with a small, furry, and extremely adorable puppy. This is terrible! Why would anyone leave such a small and innocent puppy out here in the pouring rain, and worst! In a god forsaken cardboard box!

The puppy slowly made its way to the corner of the box to have a little more warmth. Zero's heart broke as it was shivering and whimpering out here in the cold, and the rain isn't helping. Zero has a soft spot for animals, especially small and adorable ones. He took his hands out from his front pocket took his jacket off and immediately picked up the small puppy from its confinement and gently cradled it to his chest, with the jacket as its shelter. "I'll take care of you." He said to the small puppy and started making his way home.

* * *

Kaito was lounging on the couch watching TV while munching on potato chips. He was watching CSI and it always amazes him with their investigation. He heard the door opened and turned to look at a drenched Zero, cradling something beneath that jacket. "Oh hi." Kaito said as he ate another potato chip. "Hi Kaito, you're home early." Zero smiled happily.

Kaito said hi to him before he did! He must be in a good mood. "Oh yeah, I came home right after we got the deal with the advertising company. Took us quite some time to get that contract but we did it." Kaito said and looked at the small bundle in his arms. "Oh, that's nice." Zero said as he took his shoes off and placed it on the shoe rack. "So what's that?" He asked curiously while looking at the bundle in his arms. "Oh this? It was out alone in the pouring rain, so I figured I'd take care of it." Zero said as he pulled the jacket off, and was met with a brown furry little puppy.

"Oh whatever. Just make sure it doesn't poop everywhere. I don't really like stuff like this as they take so much space and time." Kaito said and turned his concentration back to the TV.

Kaito didn't know this, but that hurt Zero. How could he say that when this poor little thing was out in the cold, pouring rain, shivering and whimpering in that box. Well, it's not like it's his first time hurting Zero. It happened so many times till he himself couldn't remember the number of times he hurt him. But he always believed that Kaito will change back to his once, sweet self. Aidou would have snorted if he found out the real reason why Zero didn't want to break up with him. How many times did Aidou call him naïve? Zero mentally sighed and he headed to the bathroom.

He went to the bath tub and waited for the warm water to fill it. He prepared a towel for his small puppy and hung it at the side of the bath tub, next to his. He stripped of his clothes and threw them into the laundry bag. He then turned and carried the puppy and slowly entered the bath tub. He held the puppy the whole time during the bath as he doesn't want it to drown; it's still way too small and weak. He washed the puppy and then held it up to face it. The puppy wagged its tail and licked his nose with its small tongue.

He giggled and examined the puppy. "I see you're a girl, hmm, what shall I name you?" Zero said to the puppy and the puppy continued licking him. "Hmmm, how about Lola?" Zero asked and the puppy gave a playful bark. "You like that don't you?" Zero asked as he started patting its head. She gave a playful bark again and wagged its tail. "Okay, Lola." He laughed and took the towel from the side and wrapped Lola like a spring roll and placed it on the floor next to the bathtub. **(A/N: Yes, spring roll. It's cute, isn't it?)**

"Now Lola, wait here a while like a good girl and wait for me to wash up okay?" Zero said as he scratched behind her ear. She cooed a little and laid on the floor. He smiled and started washing himself.

He came out of the bathroom, dressed in his pyjamas while cradling Lola with an arm. He headed downstairs to the kitchen and placed Lola on the floor next to him. He opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. He poured it onto a pan and started the fire. After he decided it was warm enough, he then poured the contents out onto a small bowl and placed it on the floor in front of his small puppy.

Lola sniffed the warm milk and then happily licked it. Zero smiled and took a seat next to her on the floor. He patted her while she was taking her meal. 'Ahh, she's so cute.' Zero thought to himself. She quickly finished the bowl of milk and wagged its tail. "I see you've finished, you want more?" Zero asked as he picked the bowl up. She scratched her head a little with her small paw and stood up and headed for the door.

He chuckled and took that as a no. He turned around and washed the bowl and headed out to look for her. He turned to Kaito who was still watching TV . "Goodnight Kaito." He said but he did not receive any response. He mentally sighed. 'Guess he didn't hear me, or maybe he just ignored me.' Zero wanted to believe it was because he didn't hear him, but knew perfectly well that he was just ignored. Apparently Kaito didn't think he was worthy enough to be wished goodnight.

When he went upstairs, she was already right outside the door, waiting for her master. He smiled and picked her up. "You'd accompany me right?" Zero said to his puppy and she licked his nose as a response. He giggled. "Hahaha, that tickles." He said as he took out a few of his old clothes and placed it on the floor. He made it nice and comfortable for it. "This will do for now, I'll go to the pet shop tomorrow to get some stuff for you." Zero said as he scratched her neck. She sniffed the clothes and laid on it.

He smiled. Well, at least someone treats him well in this house. He thought sadly to himself and headed for the bed. He perked up when he heard his ringtone. He went over to his phone, wondering who it was. He looked at the number and it was not added in his contact list.

He wondered who was it but answered it anyway. "Hello?" He asked questioningly. "Hey Zero!" He heard a very familiar voice and he was hoping it was who he thought it was, but he didn't want to bring his hopes too high. "Who's this?" Zero asked. "It's Kaname!" He heard the brunet chuckle at the other end of the line. "Oh hi Kaname! What's up?" Ahhh was he excited to hear Kaname's voice. He actually bothered to call him! A hot guy like that, calling him. He blushed a deep red. "Yeah! So I was wondering what you were doing. And I'm pretty excited for our dinner tomorrow night." Kaname said happily. Zero blushed and laid on the bed. 'Ahh, he wanted to know what was I doing?' Zero thought to himself and blushed even more. "So what are you up to?" Kaname asked again. He smiled to himself and hugged the nearest pillow.

"Oh nothing, just getting ready for sleep." Zero said and blushed harder. "Okay, I don't want to bother you with your beauty sleep, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at your workplace?" Kaname asked. "Sure, my shift will be over at 7.30." Zero said as he squeezed his pillow tighter to himself. "Perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then! Have a good night." "You too, sleep tight." Zero said and sighed happily when the line went off. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

* * *

Zero couldn't stop looking at the clock. Time was passing too slowly for him today. He turned to the clock again and Aidou raised an eyebrow. "You're looking at the clock after every 5 seconds. What has got you so excited" Aidou asked while he looked at Zero who kept fidgeting. "Perhaps, a date?" Aidou asked with a playful tone. Zero whipped around to face him. "It's not a date!" Zero shouted embarrassingly. "Hahahaa, yeah, so it is a date."

Zero huffed and blushed. "With who? Don't tell me it's with that Kaito." Aidou said, getting angrier by the second. Zero blushed. "N-No, it's with-" Before he could finish his sentence, a tall and handsome brunet entered the shop. Zero blushed and quickly ran into the bathroom.

Aidou raised his eyebrow at that but shrug it off anyway. He'll let it go this time. The tall brunet made his way to Aidou and asked him. "Excuse me, but is Kiryuu Zero here?" The brunet asked with his handsome voice. Aidou looked at him and slowly put the pieces together. He smirked. "Yeah, he just ran into the bathroom just now." Aidou said as he pointed towards the bathroom.

"Well, thank you. I'll wait for him over there until he's ready." The brunet smiled at Aidou and turned around. Aidou's smirk turned into a grin and quickly ran into the bathroom where Zero was. 'That cheeky little guy.' Aidou thought to himself and slammed the bathroom door open.

Zero jumped when the door slammed open. He was slashing his face with cold water to calm himself down. "Zero! Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero!" Aidou shouted at his ear while he jumping up and down like a monkey. "Zero! That guy asked for you just now! It's him isn't it? He came yesterday too! You're going on a date with him!" Aidou said with a big smile on his face. Zero blushed a deep red. "Like I told you! I-It's not a d-date!" He wanted to apologize to me for something yesterday and invited me out for dinner!"

Aidou knew about that situation. Well, most of the staff knew that woman poured juice on him and ran away crying because of that extremely hot brunet out there. It was a good thing he slapped her, she was being a stuck up, arrogant bitch anyway.

"So spill! What's his name? Where are you going for your date later? Come on Zero tell me!" Aidou whined while jumping up and down excitedly. Zero ignored him and walked to the door. "He's waiting for me! I'll tell you later!" Zero said in a hurry. "You better!" Aidou whined and smirked when Zero left the bathroom to the brunet.

'It's a good thing Zero has someone to keep his mind off Kaito for a while, and hopefully this guy will be a better guy for Zero.' Aidou thought to himself, happy for his friend.

* * *

Zero quickly changed his uniform back to his normal clothes and quickly headed towards Kaname.

Kaname smiled when his eyes met Zero's. Zero blushed a small blush. "So are you ready?" Kaname asked with a charming smile on his face. His voice sounded so sexy and.. ahh, Zero felt like he was on cloud nine. Zero nodded and they headed for his car.

Zero stepped into the car and took the passenger's seat next to Kaname. He admired the car. It was a red Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG sports car. 'He must be loaded.' Zero thought to himself. Kaname started the car. "So I made a reservation at this Japanese restaurant. The food is absolutely delicious and one of the best in town." Kaname said as he made a turning. " It's great! I love Japanese food!" Zero said happily, finding it a little awkward as he just met this hot and RICH guy and he doesn't want to make a fool of himself, in anyway.

Kaname smiled but concentrated on his driving. "Great! I'm glad you like it!"

He parked the car and opened the door to get out of the car. Zero was having trouble opening the door as he isn't familiar with it, so Kaname, like the gentleman he was, went to Zero's side of the door to open it for him. Zero blushed and thanked him. Kaname chuckled a little and they headed to the restaurant.

It looks really expensive from the outside, but he followed Kaname into the restaurant anyways. Kaname smiled at him and opened the door for him to enter. He entered the restaurant after Zero and closed the door.

What Zero saw amazed him. He has never been to such a fancy and romantic restaurant before, as it was way too expensive. He wondered how much does it cost to eat here. The lights in the restaurant were comfortably low, and the candles on each table made the restaurant look very romantic. Zero stood amazed and Kaname smiled at this. A waitress welcomed them in with menus in her arm.

"I made a reservation for two." Kaname said to the waitress with his professional voice, which sounded incredibly sexy. The waitress smiled and opened the record book. "Under who may I ask?" The waitress said as she looked at the book. "It's under Kuran."

The name Kuran made Zero snap out from his admiration of the restaurant. He looked at Kaname. 'Kuran, where have I heard that before?' Zero thought to himself while rubbing his chin.

"Ahh yes, Kuran-san? Your table is this way." She said and directed them to follow her. The brunet followed behind her, and then realised Zero wasn't following them. Kaname smiled as he turned to look at Zero who was rubbing his chin cutely. 'So cute.' Kaname thought to himself. "Zero? Are you ready?" Kaname said and Zero jumped. "Ahhh yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't concentrating." Zero blushed a little and followed them.

"It's okay; I think it's kind of cute." Kaname flirted a little and chuckled when Zero blushed a deeper red. The waitress showed them their table and Kaname nodded at her. She smiled back and placed the menus on the table. Zero took the menu and opened it. His eyes almost bulged out when he saw the price of each dish. 'It's way too expensive!' He thought to himself and sweat dropped. Kaname looked at him and smiled at him, knowing what he was already thinking.

"It's okay Zero, pick whatever you like, it's on me." Kaname said with a hand on his chest. Zero looked at him a little surprised, and then smiled. "Thank you then." Zero said again. Well, now he knows that the brunet is extremely rich. His car looks like it costs a fortune, and it didn't really bother him when he said he'd pay for this extremely expensive dinner.

Zero looked at the menu again and started looking through it. The waitress came again and placed two cups of hot tea. The cup looks really cute, and it looks like it's made out of clay. 'Oh well.' Zero thought to himself. "Would you like to order now?" The same waitress asked them. "Erm, I would like the, Sashimi to Yaki Sanma Zen?" Zero said as he pointed to the picture of the dish." Zero closed the menu and placed it next to him. "One Sashimi to Yaki Sanma Zen, and what about you sir?" The waitress asked as she was scribbling the orders down. "Yes, I would like the Sushi to Mini Udon." Kaname said with a smile and placed the menu next to him. "One Sashimi to Yaki Sanma Zen and one Sushi to Mini Udon, anything else sirs?" She asked as she looked at them. "Nope, that would be all." Kaname said and smiled at her. She bowed at them and turned away.

"Oh wow, this place sure is fancy, it's really comfortable in here." Zero smiled. "Yeah, that's why I chose this restaurant. I happened to know the owner of this restaurant so I guess it's good." Kaname said as he placed his elbow on the table.

"So Zero, what have you been up to?" Kaname asked, interested in him. He's so cute, blushing all the time, and he's so soft spoken. "Ah, yeah. Yesterday night on the way home from work, I saw a puppy at the side of the road. It was so cute and it was raining heavily and all. It was shivering from the cold and the rain so I picked it up and took it home with me! Guess what I named her! Lola! She's so cute! She's a small brown poodle and I gave her a bath, she started licking my nose and- Oops, sorry, I'm talking too much again." Zero said as he blushed a deep red.

"Oh do tell. I enjoy talking to people when they are comfortable with me. Besides, I love animals, I had a Rottweiler when I was only 10 years old, but it died. I was devastated for a couple of weeks and I swore not to have another dog. That dog has been with me ever since I was very young, and he was a great company whenever I'm lonely." Kaname said with a smile on his face and a distant look in his eyes.

Zero smiled. I'm sure you missed him. What's his name?" Zero asked. He just loved talking about animals, and it was great that Kaname loved animals too. "Oh, his name was Oscar. He was so cute. He used to give me those puppy eyes of his whenever he wants something. People used to say he was a mean dog, but I don't think so. Oh well." Kaname shrugged.

"SO! Do you have a dog now?" Zero asked excitedly. Kaname looked at him and shook his head. "No, the house keeper that usually comes to clean my house is allergic to dogs, so nope." Kaname said. "Awww, that's too bad. But it's okay! I'll show you Lola one day!" He said happily. Kaname smiled at him. 'He's so easy to talk to.' Kaname thought to himself. 'He seems reserved and is so professional, but he's easy to talk to when he's comfortable. ' Zero thought to himself and started blushing. 'When was the last time I had so much fun spending time with someone like this? Oh yeah, it was when Kaito was still his old sweet self.' Zero thought to himself with a hurt look on his face.

That hurt look did not go unnoticed by Kaname. Kaname hoped he'd get to know Zero better, and he'd rather have Zero smile instead of having that hurt look. Kaname made it a point that he'd make Zero smile all the time.

The food came and they were happily eating while talking about various things. They had fun spending time with each other that they both lost track of time. They finished their food and Zero was so full. "Ahh, I think I ate too much." Zero laughed and took another sip of the hot tea. "Haha, once in a while is okay." Kaname said with a laugh. Kaname looked at his watch and frowned.

"I think it's about time we got back. I'll take you home." Kaname said with a smile on his face. "Thanks." Zero said and they headed to Kaname's car. They stepped in the car and Kaname drove away.

* * *

"Okay, turn left after this junction and we're there." Zero directed Kaname and he just nodded. Kaname stopped in front of a house and smiled. "Okay, I think we're here." Zero unbuckled his seatbelt and finally managed to open the door. This amused Kaname as he had a thoughtful look on how to open it.

Zero stepped out of the car and Kaname opened the window of the side door. "Thank you again Kaname. I had a great time tonight." Zero smiled at Kaname. "It's a pleasure. I'll call you again tomorrow, and I hope we can meet up again." Kaname smiled back and Zero nodded. "Goodnight Kaname, have a safe drive." "Goodnight to you too." The brunet wished him back and drove away. Zero stood there a while and watched as his car went. Zero smiled again and entered the house.

He opened the door and took his shoes off. He dropped the house keys on the table at the side of the shoe rack. He sighed at how tired he was. He planned to take a warm shower and have a good night's rest.

Just as he walked into the living room, he saw Kaito, with an angry expression on his face. Zero stood there, stunned. Normally Kaito would be asleep by now, considering it's already midnight.

"So Zero, where have you been?" Kaito asked angrily with a frown on his face. Zero didn't answer and Kaito stood in front of him. "Where have you been this late at night?" He asked again. "I can smell men's cologne on you, and I'm pretty damm sure you don't use this expensive brand." He hissed.

Zero looked at the floor. "YOU WENT OUT WITH A GUY DIDN'T YOU?" Kaito shouted at him, and Zero closed his eyes and looked away. He didn't give Kaito any response and this annoyed him. Kaito lifted his palm and gave Zero a hard slap on the face. This made Zero fall on the floor. Zero held his swollen cheek and just stayed on the floor, willing his tears to not fall. "Do whatever you want, I don't care anymore." Kaito finally gave up and was headed upstairs.

Zero tried hard to stop his sobbing and Lola came to him and started licking his tears away. "It's okay Lola, this is normal." Zero said in between sobs and hugged her close to his chest.

-Chapter End.-

Okay, this is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope everyone enjoyed this and please review. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :D

I'm not so sure about cars, so I had to Google search about Kaname's car. news/2011-mercedes-benz-sls-amg-official-photos-and-info Here's a picture of Kaname's car. When I saw it, I fell in love with it.

**rosaikibu** asked whether Kaito works at the same company as Kaname. I was actually planning for them to be competitors of different companies. Well, Kaito isn't the head of the company, unlike Kaname.

Please tell me if my grammar is bad or if my story is too rushed. This is what I'm most worried about when writing a story. REVIEW :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Hehe, I'm sorry for such a slow update. I've been really busy with work and I've been kinda stuck with the story :3

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: The characters are OOC. Its rated as Mature. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, I would recommend not to read this. It also contains some bad language and a very heartbroken Zero:)

I'm really want to thank those who reviewed this story. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kaito tossed and turned on the huge bed, but couldn't find a comfortable position to sleep in. His mind wouldn't rest as it kept replaying the incident of his argument with Zero, though it was more shouting at his part. He sighed and turned to look at the night sky from the window. He doesn't understand why, but he feels really possessive of Zero. He can't handle it knowing Zero went out with some guy, although the silverette didn't really give him a straight answer, he assumed it was a date. 'For all I know, he could have gone out with his parents for dinner.' The rational part of him reasoned. 'Where's the moon tonight? It looks like there will be a storm tonight.' Kaito thought to himself and turned to the other direction.

'I don't understand why I keep ignoring Zero when he tries to strike a conversation. I feel like I'm contradicting myself. I love him. I love him so much that I can't bear it when anyone tries to approach him. I love him so much, I've never loved anyone this much before. I can't even bear it when someone looks at him. Everyone looks at him as if he's candy. He's mine, and will forever be. I own him and fuck that stupid dog. I should teach him a lesson.' Kaito smirked to himself in the dark and was satisfied with his decision.

Zero carried his small puppy and cradled it to his chest as he slowly made his way to the bedroom he and Kaito shared. It was pretty late and he felt drained out. He cried his heart out and it seems like his eyes couldn't produce any more tears. He was more emotionally than physically hurt that Kaito slapped him. His small puppy was making herself comfortable in Zero's arms. She seems to have comforted him and he was grateful for that. Every step he took to the bedroom felt heavy. His heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest, chewed on, spat out, and was shoved back to his face.

He opened the door in front of him quietly and tipped toed inside. He gently closed the door, walked to the bed, took his pillow and made his way to the extended wardrobe. He opened it, crawled in with his puppy and closed it. It seems like he'd be spending his night in a wardrobe.

Kaito's eyes opened slightly when he heard the door opened. He then closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep, wondering whether Zero would share the bed tonight. He was pretty sure he was carrying that god forsaken dog and growled to himself. He could hear Zero approaching the bed and felt the bed shifted a little and heard him making his way to the opposite side of the room and why would he do that? 'The wardrobe.' Kaito thought exasperatedly. It seems like he would be spending the night on the bed, alone.

Zero made himself comfortable in the small space he had. He placed the pillow on his lap, and placed Lola on it, who was already sleeping soundly. He patted her head a little and smiled when she shifted a little to make herself more comfortable on the pillow. He leaned on his head back and closed his eyes. "Does Kaito love me? I'm not sure anymore. I want him to love me again. Maybe I should ask him tomorrow.' Zero thought to himself and fell asleep.

* * *

Kaname laid on the bed and smiled to himself. He had one of the best nights, and it was great when he got to take the silver beauty out for dinner. Although the reason was stupid, at least the result was perfect. Kaname placed his arms behind his head, looking at the ceiling. 'I wonder what he's doing right now.' Kaname thought to himself. "It's late. He's obviously sleeping Kaname, so stop being a girl about it." He scolded himself for being so attracted to Zero on his first date. 'First date? Was it really considered a date?' He wondered to himself.

Kaname has lots of partners in his life. He couldn't remember much about his other partners as they bore him too easily. All of his partners were generally female, and they weren't just any females. He remembered that one of his ex-girlfriends was a famous actress. He broke up with her when she got too clingy and she was so convinced that they would have a future together. He also had a blonde girlfriend who worked as a model. Surely, she had a great body, but he didn't feel much for her when they were in bed. Millions of girls throw themselves at him every single day.

He only went out with girls who were hot, just for the fun of it, and it was them who approached him first. He remembered that once, he had more than one girlfriend at a time. Eventually, the both of them found out, and instead of giving him a few bitch slaps like he thought they would, instead, both the girls had a cat fight, in public, with their extremely short bodycon dresses and five inch high heels, he remembered them pulling each other's hair while screaming. Cat fight turned into a bitch fight. He stood at the side, careful not to get in the way.

It was so embarrassing for him as pass byers kept turning to look. It was during the fight that he broke it off with those girls and vowed never to have more than one girlfriend at a time. He didn't want a replay of that incident again.

He could be considered as a playboy, and everyone knew he'd just break up with a girl after a month or two, it depends. Despite that everyone knows that, people would still throw themselves at him, male or female.

Yes, Kaname did feel bad for making them fall for him and then breaking it off with them. What could he do? He didn't love them at all, and all he wants is to find a person who will love for the rest of his life. He admits to himself that it's his first time Kaname had seen an actual beauty with silver hair and eyes that resembles amethyst. So what if he was male? He seemed like he would have a good attitude, not like those bimbos he dated. Until this day, he couldn't understand why they acted stupid. Are they really stupid or did they just act that way? Kaname hoped it was the latter as he couldn't bear the thought of knowing that the world really does consist of so many stupid people. What would happen to the future generation if so many stupid people roamed everywhere? He cringed at that thought.

'I should stop dating for the fun of it, and take it more seriously. I hope Zero would be my boyfriend. If he doesn't accept me, I will not be in a relationship until I find the right one. I can't believe he captured my heart in such a short time, and he wasn't even aware of it. I should take it slow, I want this to be a proper relationship.' Kaname reasoned to himself and closed his eyes and welcomed the blissful darkness.

* * *

Zero woke when the bright rays of sunlight shined on him. He was in a dark wardrobe, why would..? "Zero, wake up." Kaito said as he bent down to wake him up. He had to nudge his shoulders a little. Zero stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He blocked his eyes with his hands as the sunlight was too intense for his morning. "Hmmm?" Zero mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Kaito chuckled.

"Wake up Zero. You've been sleeping in such a small space for the whole night. Doesn't your back hurt?" Kaito asked as if nothing happened last night. Zero stared at him for a while with a million questions running through his head. 'Why was he suddenly so nice? Why is it that he suddenly care so much of my well-being? Why was he acting like as if nothing happened?'

Kaito then smiled at him, took his hand and slowly led him out of the wardrobe heading to the bathroom. Zero just followed him and Kaito lightly pushed Zero into the bathroom. "Hurry up and get ready, I made breakfast." Kaito patted his back and headed out of the bedroom, giving Zero his time to wash up. 'I don't understand.' Zero thought to himself and sighed. He picked up his toothbrush and stared at himself in the mirror. The slap he got yesterday didn't hurt anymore, and at least the bruise was not visible.

* * *

Zero came out of the bathroom fully dressed, with a hand towel, drying his hair. His small puppy walked towards him and sat in front of him, wanting his attention. He chuckled and bent down to pat her. She then rolled on her back and Zero started scratching her stomach, causing her leg to kick the air actively. He laughed and stood up. She immediately rolled back and followed Zero out of the bedroom.

He could smell the sweet aroma of coffee as he made his way down to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Kaito was flipping pancakes with a pan and then onto a plate like an expert. He was dressed in his work outfit, with an apron tied around his waist. He heard footsteps so he turned around and smiled at Zero. "Take a seat, I'm making pancakes today." He poured honey and added butter on top of it.

Zero slowly made his way to his eat and sat down, staring at Kaito's back with confusion written all over his face. He then took the mug of coffee that was the nearest to him and took a sip. Coffee was addictive. He couldn't go on a day without it. Kaito then placed a plate of pancakes in front of Zero and took a seat next to him.

"Come on, try it. I put a lot of effort in this." Kaito ushered him to eat. "Uhh, yeah, okay." Zero awkwardly picked up his fork and took a bite of his pancake. 'Damm it tastes so good.' Zero thought to himself, and then turned his head to look at his boyfriend next to him, who was waiting for a response. "It tastes great." Zero smiled at him.

Kaito gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, at least I did a good job." For the next few minutes, there was an awkward silence. So, Zero finally decided to ask. "Why did you suddenly decided to make breakfast, it's normally my duty to do it." Zero mumbled to himself with his face down.

This made Kaito sigh. He was hoping Zero would never ask this question, not really wanting to explain it to him. "Okay, I was sorry for last night. I'm pretty sure you went out with your family, and I'm sorry for accusing you for-" Kaito was suddenly interrupted when Zero's phone vibrated. Zero took out his phone from his pocket, looked at it, and blushed a little. That blush DID NOT go unnoticed by Kaito. "I'm sorry I have to get this." He stood up and walked to the living room without waiting for Kaito's response.

Kaito was suspicious.

The kitchen to the living room was pretty far, and you wouldn't be able to hear a conversation, that is unless you wanted to. Kaito sneakingly made his way to the living room to eavesdrop on Zero. Why you ask? That obviously because he was a jealous and possessive bastard that wouldn't allow anyone to call his boyfriend, not even his close friends. He stood at the corner of the living room and had to strain his ears to listen to his conversation. Zero obviously didn't know he was hiding there as he was facing the windows, too absorbed in the conversation.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed yesterday night." Zero giggled to himself. 'Why was he giggling, didn't he go out with his fam-?' Kaito thought to himself and a thought struck him. 'He really did go out with some guy!'

"Oh yes! I'm free tomorrow. I heard the new horror movie came out last week, and I was thinking of going to see it. Yes. Yes. Really? Okay! Tomorrow at 2.00 in the afternoon at the cinema then! Okay, see you tomorrow bye!"

Kaito was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the rest of the conversation. His ears immediately stopped listening to the conversation the moment he heard Zero said he enjoyed last night.

Zero sighed happily and turned around, and was faced with a furious Kaito. Zero quickly pocketed his phone and walked towards Kaito. "Hey, did you-" Zero asked but was interrupted when Kaito grabbed him by the shirt and threw him onto the couch. Zero then tried to get up but was pushed down by a furious, raging Kaito. "Kaito, what are-" Zero tried to ask but was rewarded a hard slap on the face. "Shut up! You really did go out with a guy! And here I was trying to apologise for accusing you yesterday, but you've proved me wrong." He said as he violently ripped Zero's shirt and pants off.

"Kaito, please stop!" Zero tried to struggle out of his grasp but was rewarded another slap on his other cheek. "I'm not taking this shit from you anymore. I'm gonna teach you a lesson." Kaito said angrily. He was bare naked. Zero felt scared. Tears filled large lilac eyes and tried to scream, only to have a piece of cloth shoved into his mouth. How did things go downhill like this?

He tried to use his hands to push Kaito's already naked chest of him but stopped when Kaito suddenly pulled both of his arm on top of his head with a strong tight grip.

Zero scream was muffled by the cloth, his hands hurt, a lot, and he couldn't do anything about it with a furious Kaito on top of him. He tried to wriggle his way out, but Kaito was as heavy as a mountain. He then felt Kaito breathe at his neck and bit it. He bit it so hard that he felt blood dripping and felt him licking it from his neck. He screamed and hoped that Kaito stopped.

"You're mine Zero. Mine and mine alone. I need to remind you again who loves you the most. You don't need anyone. You're mine." He said with an evil and possessive tone and Zero couldn't stop tears from pouring down. He felt a cold sweat travelling down his spine. He tried to struggle in instinct, trying hard to get free. He hated this. He didn't want this. So what if it was his boyfriend? He didn't belong to anyone, not even Kaito.

Zero was afraid to open his eyes. Fear was building up in his chest. He was scared, he was scared of Kaito and what he would do. He gasped, painfully aware of every touch on his skin. It burned. He didn't want this. He tried his hardest to scream for him to stop, but that stupid cloth shoved in his mouth was in the way. Kaito wanted this. He wanted Zero to know he belonged to him, and no one else.

He wanted to hurt Zero.

Zero kept thrashing, legs kicking, while Kaito stopped it by sitting on his lap and slowly stroked him. Zero felt his skin crawl, it felt disgusting. He hated this.

His shoulders started shaking as he tried to stop his sobs when he felt something poking his entrance. "You make me cruel Zero." Kaito whispered sadly and thrust hard into him. Zero screamed so loud, he was pretty sure he'd have a sore throat. 'What did Kaito mean by that?' He thought to himself but didn't really care at this point. He kept enduring the torture he felt. Kaito wasn't gentle at all, he didn't prepare him. He took him without any means of lubrication, or preparation.

Tears kept pouring from his eyes from the pain he felt from his lower body, and from his hands that were held so tightly. He had never felt such intense pain before and he wanted desperately to get away from this. He endured this for a few minutes and felt Kaito tensed in front of him and felt something hot shot into his bottom and the person in front of him stopped and panted.

Kaito slipped himself out of Zero. He released Zero's hands, took the cloth out of his mouth, stood up, and walked away, without sparing Zero another glance. "This is entirely your fault Zero." He mumbled to himself as he went to get a change of clothes.

Zero felt so broken. He only felt pain and misery. How could this happen? He cried so much, he couldn't cry anymore. The man he loved did this to him.

'_I hate him. The Kaito I knew is gone.' _Zero thought to himself and closed his eyes and slowly turned and curled up around himself.

* * *

Kaito came down after washing up. He was heading out for work, and turned his head to Zero's direction. He stood there and watched Zero. His body was filled with bite marks. His rear was covered with blood. But worst of all, he could see tear marks on his face as he was sleeping.

'I love you so much Zero.' Kaito bit his lip and walked out of the door.

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes. He slowly turned his head to the direction of the clock, and saw that it was already 12 noon. He missed his work but that was the least of his problems. He slowly sat up and winced when he saw so much blood. He slowly stood up and limped his way to the bathroom.

He turned on the hot shower and stood underneath it, with his back on the wall. He doesn't want to sit on the floor as he was sure he wouldn't be able to get up. He then proceeds to wash himself with a sponge and started scrubbing himself till his skin turned red. He wanted to wash off the imaginary dirt of him. 'At least the blood stopped.' He thought to himself and continued scrubbing himself.

He got out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt. He slowly got into his clothes and smiled when Lola came running to him. He wanted to cradle her, but he couldn't bend down to pick her up.. It seemed like she understood this and started comforting him by rubbing her cheek to his feet. He chuckled. "Thanks for comforting me Lola." He said and took his phone out.

He saw that Aidou had left him a message. He opened it and smiled when he read it. 'You're late! I know you're still sleeping so you better get your lazy ass over here!' He chuckled as he imagined Aidou's face while typing that message. He pressed the call button and placed the phone on his ear. He waited for the line to connect and heard Aidou's voice. "Hey Zero! Why didn't you come for work today? You know I had to work double as hard toda-" He chuckled when he heard Aidou shouting at his ear. At least someone cared for him.

"Hey, can I stay over at your place for a few days?" Zero asked, already knowing that his best friend would agree. "Oh sure!" Aidou said happily without any hesitation. Not noticing how Zero totally changed the subject. "I'll come pick you up at-" "No, it's okay, I still have to pack and I'll be there in two hours. See you." "Yup! See you." Zero ended the call.

He went to the wardrobe and opened the cupboard. He sighed, thinking of all the packing he has to do.

* * *

Well, he arrived later than he said he would. He carried his duffle bag on a shoulder, and carried his precious puppy with the other. He then ringed the doorbell and the door opened. Zero smiled nervously when he saw a tall man with orange hair. He looked so much bigger in size than him and if he could add, he looked extremely gorgeous, with his messy hair, and white shirt half buttoned.

"Uhh, hi, is Hanabusa there?" Zero asked nervously. The man lifted his eyebrows turned around and looked at the dog he was carrying. "Hanabusa! Someone's here for you." The man shouted and immediately gave way to a running Aidou running towards them. Lola immediately jumped out of Zero's hands. Aidou ran towards a panicking Zero and gave him a big hug.

"Zero! You're here!" Aidou said as he rubbed his cheek on Zero's. "Hahaha, yeah, sorry I was a little late. I hope I'm not intruding." "Nono! You aren't!" I'll help you carry your things in." He was going to help Zero with his bag when he turned and saw a puppy on the ground.

He stared at the puppy a while, while the puppy stared back at him while tilting her head. They had a small staring competition until he screamed and picked the puppy up. "Awwww you're so cute! What's your name?" Aidou immediately cradled it, and Lola cooed in his arms. Zero looked at the man behind Aidou that chuckled at this.

"Oh, her name is Lola, remember the dog I found a few nights ago?" Zero said as he smiled. "Aww, Lola you're so cute!" He said while playing with her. "Oh! Before I forget, Zero, this is my boyfriend, Kain Akatsuki. Akatsuki, this is my best friend, Kiryuu Zero. Come on in Zero."

Zero introduced himself to his best friend's boyfriend and it seems like he was a decent and nice guy. He remembered Aidou saying something like, he works at a public listed company, and was the right hand man of the big boss. 'What company was that again?' Zero rubbed his chin and wondered, but nothing came into his mind. 'Oh well.' He gave up. He spent the rest of the night with them and he and Kain made fast friends.

Kaito opened the door and threw his shoes to the side. "I'm back." He shouted out, but there was no response. He sighed and headed to the bedroom, and saw that Zero wasn't there. He rushed to the bathroom but it was empty. He opened Zero's wardrobe, and saw that his clothes were gone. "Shit." He mumbled to himself and took out his phone. He tried calling Zero a few couple of times, but apparently he switched his phone off. "FUCK!" He gave up and threw his phone on the floor.

* * *

Kaname arrived at the cinema an hour earlier to get the tickets, and he was too excited for his date with Zero that he couldn't help but left earlier than the meeting time. The reason why he came earlier was also because he was afraid Zero arrived earlier than him, and he wouldn't want that. Zero would have to wait for him and that looks bad. He looked at his watch. 'It's still 1.45.' I can't wait to meet Zero. He smiled to himself with tickets and two buckets of popcorn in hand.

He saw a flash of silver and perked up. He waited excitedly and heard someone calling him. He smiled when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey Kaname!" Zero said and slowly made his way to Kaname.

Zero actually left Aidou's house earlier than usual because he knew it'll take more time to walk with his sore bump. He smiled when he saw Kaname, with popcorns in hand. Zero was wearing a dark green long sleeved, turtle neck shirt, and black jeans. 'It isn't that cold, so why is he wearing so much? Oh well' Kaname shrugged to himself and offered Zero one of the buckets of popcorn.

"Wow! You bought so much popcorn! You sure we can finish this?" Zero laughed and popped one into his mouth. "It's okay! I love popcorn, and I can eat a lot of it." "If you say so." Zero smiled.

"Woah, it's already time for the movie, let's head in." Kaname said and ushered Zero and pulled his hand. Zero winced a little but didn't say anything about it. That wince did not go unnoticed by Kaname. He frowned a little but ignored it and continued holding his hand into the cinema. If it weren't for the pain in his hands, Zero would be blushing furiously right now.

Kaname had noticed how Zero enjoyed the movie very much. Most of the audiences were screaming during the scary scene, but instead he found Zero laughing at it. He found it quite weird, but nevertheless smiled at him. Kaname was never afraid of horror movies. He didn't understand why people liked it so much, but was scared of watching it. But Zero here, was laughing at it.

He smiled when Zero laughed. He liked to hear Zero's laugh, made him feel happy. He didn't know why, but it did. Kaname found himself concentrating more on Zero than the movie. It was like as if, he came to the cinema to watch Zero laugh while he ate popcorn. Watching Zero was by far more exciting than anything else.

The credits rolled out and everyone started leaving the theatre room. Kaname stuffed some more popcorn in his mouth and stood up. He watched Zero stretched himself and wiped the tears that was formed because of him laughing like a maniac.

They walked out of the cinema and Zero continued laughing a little when they talked about the movie. "It's funny how you laugh at a horror movie. While everyone was screaming, you were laughing." Kaname smiled and Zero blushed a little. "I don't know why, but it's really funny how the ghost appears out of nowhere to scare people. You weren't scared of it Kaname?" He asked with wide eyes. "Nope. It's just a movie." Kaname smiled. "It's great that you aren't scared! I love horror movies and I always want to go out with my friends to watch it but they end up chickening out. It's lonely how I have to come out and watch it alone. But now you can come watch it with me from now on!" Zero chirped happily and Kaname laughed a little.

"I'd be honoured to watch another horror movie with you again." Kaname said. Zero nodded happily and they walked in a comfortable silence but heard a small growl from Zero's stomach. "You hungry?" Kaname chuckled a little. Zero blushed a little and gave a shy nod. "Okay, there's a restaurant nearby here and the food tastes really good. You up for it?" Kaname asked and Zero nodded happily.

"Yup! Let's go! I'm hungry! I hope there's cake!" Zero said happily and Kaname laughed. "I can assure you the cake there is absolutely delightful." Kaname said and they walked to the restaurant. As they were walking, a person ran towards them, and accidently bumped onto Zero, and Zero fell onto the floor. The person immediately stopped and panted. "I'm so sorry I bumped you sir, but I'm in a hurry. I hope you aren't offended." "Ah, it's okay, I'm not hurt." Zero said. 'I'm really sorry and I'm in a hurry so bye!" The person gave a quick apology and ran away.

Kaname wasn't happy with this, and helped Zero up. "Here, I'll help you up." Kaname said and smiled at Zero. Zero nodded. Kaname then held onto Zero's wrist with a firm grip, wanting to pull him up, but Zero suddenly screamed in pain.

This shocked Kaname and saw that Zero cradled his hand nearer to his chest, looking down. Kaname immediately bent down and took Zero's hand. "I noticed this earlier, but I wasn't sure. Let me take a look." Kaname said with worry in his voice. "Uhh, no. It's okay, there's nothing to be worried about." Zero screamed again when Kaname held his hand a little tighter.

Kaname frowned and pulled Zero's hand closer to him and pulled his sleeves up to his elbow and froze. What he saw shocked him. A big hand print and bruise on his wrist and it was blue in colour. He could tell it was a little swollen and he immediately took Zero's other arm and pulled his sleeves up and was met with the same angry bruise. He looked at it with wide eyes. He was pretty sure it wasn't an accident. Zero couldn't have bumped onto something till it was this serious.

Zero didn't say anything when Kaname inspected his hands. Zero resented his fate. Why must Kaname see him when he's a mess like this? Before Zero could come up with some lame explanation, Kaname looked at him with serious eyes. "Who did this? I'm pretty sure it's not from an accident as it won't be that serious. Who did this Zero?" Kaname asked with a serious voice, and a piercing stare.

Zero's whole body shook. This was one question he tried to avoid from everybody, especially the man in front of him.

To be continued

* * *

This chapter is a little longer than I've expected it to be. Well, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for my lateness of updating it. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and please review. REVIEW! And I'll make a longer chapter for my next update :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm so proud of myself for updating faster than usual! Well, I have been preparing for an important exam but I needed to take a break! So, after this update, I'd won't be updating too soon, but after that, I'd promise to update regularly!

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: The characters are OOC. Its rated as Mature. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, I would recommend not to read this. It also contains some bad language and a very heartbroken Zero:)

I really want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews encouraged me to write more. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Who did this? I'm pretty sure it's not from an accident as it won't be that serious. Who did this Zero?" Kaname asked with a serious voice, and a piercing stare. Zero's whole body shook. This was one question he tried to avoid from everybody, especially the man in front of him.

Zero couldn't see anything in front of him. He's mind immediately remembered flashbacks of that morning, the memory that he tried so hard to hide at the back of his mind. He still couldn't believe that Kaito actually did that. Why would he do that? It hurt, his body, but most importantly, his heart. It went crumbling to pieces the moment Kaito said he owned him.

'_You're mine Zero, you don't need anybody, I own you.'_ Those words still echoed in his mind and he could still hear it clearly.

Zero snapped out from his own little world and tried his hardest to force a smile at Kaname. He was shivering and shaking as he tried to appear normal and happy. "What are you talking about? I'm totally fine, I got this when I was playing volleyball." Of all the reasons he could give.. 'Volleyball? Seriously?' Zero thought to himself, but still hoped that Kaname believed him.

"Stop lying to me and tell me who did this to you." Kaname continued with an impatient voice and piercing gaze, giving Zero his no nonsense look. "I-I told yo-you, it's volle-" Zero voice shook. Zero, himself didn't notice the tears that were slowly filling those large, frightened eyes. "Stop lying and just tell me who it is so I can go kill him!" Kaname shouted at him and tears immediately ran down his beautiful face, surprised that the brunette raised his voice at him. Although he knew deep down it was his anger talking.

Zero got scared and he immediately mustered up all his energy and pushed the strong chest in front of him. Kaname had to support himself a little with his hands from that push, though the push felt really light. But it was enough to surprise him. Zero immediately scrambled up, gave Kaname one last look and dashed away.

Kaname stayed at that position for a while, still too stunned to respond to Zero's reaction. He came back to his senses and slowly stood up, dusting away his pants. What shocked him was the extremely sad and broken look he had on his face. Such a beautiful person, should not have such expression on their faces, especially a certain silverette.

Kaname sighed. He couldn't believe he lost his cool like that. He was usually a very calm person, and wouldn't be aggravated so easily. It was a wonder how someone he just met could easily stir up his emotions. He sighed when he finally realised he was being too inconsiderate. But when he saw those bruises and those broken eyes, he wished he could just embrace him and comfort him from all his troubles. He would do that, but first he needs to know who gave Zero those bruises so he could deal with them, or most likely kill them.

The brunette fished out his cell phone and dialled his friend's/assistant's number. He waited for the line to connect and heard a low voice. "Hello?" "Akatsuki, it's Kaname, I have an order for you. You are to follow a person named Kiryuu Zero and find out everything about him from his business life to his personal life. I want a through and detailed report of him. Report to my office first thing tomorrow and I'll give you a picture of him." Kaname said with his business like voice with a hand in his pocket, staring at nothing in particular as he talked.

Kain paused awhile and Kaname was wondering what the problem was. He was going to speak again when Kain finally replied him. "Kiryuu Zero? Is he the young man with silver hair and purple eyes?" He asked. This shocked Kaname. "Erm, yes, how'd you know?" Kaname asked slowly. He didn't think someone like Kain, who's always uninterested in things or people, would know him.

"Erm, yeah, he started staying with my boyfriend since yesterday and it was I who opened the door for him. We started talking and we're friends now." Kain said with his usual uninterested voice but was actually quite curious. "Are you serious?" Kaname asked not believing a single word. Since when did Kain had a boyfriend? His friend had a tendency to trick and tease him so he didn't really believe him. "Dead serious." Kaname could totally imagine Kain's expression right now, with his deadpanned look.

"And you have a boyfriend and you didn't even bother telling your childhood friend that important piece of information?" Kaname raised a single eyebrow. Kain paused for a while. Kaname was patiently waiting for his response. He was so use to him. He knew his friend was anti-social by nature and didn't like to talk much. "I was about to tell you." He finally replied with his low voice after a minute had passed. "Really when?" Kaname pursued. "Soon." "How soon?" "Soon enough." "And when is that?" Kaname heard him sigh at the other end of the line and chuckled. It seems like Kain gave up on this little debate.

"My boyfriend is best friends with Zero. Would you allow him to help me with this matter? I'm guessing you just want to know more about him and you don't really give a damm about his business life. You like him, right?" Kain asked as he raised one eyebrow. Kaname was surprised his friend had seen through him that fast. "How'd you know?" "That's because it's obvious. Who do you think has been by your side since elementary school?" Kaname didn't reply, knowing full well that his friend could predict him. "So you allow my boyfriend to help or not? You'll know more about him this way."

"Okay okay! But just make sure you don't know me and tell your boyfriend that this needs to be a secret." Kaname gave up. "Sure thing. But I've got a question, why do you want us to do this while you can just walk up to him and ask him?" Kain asked with his usual bored tone.

"That's because I scared him away." Kaname said lowly. "With your pervertedness?" Kain raised his eyebrow, amazed that his friend was so forward with Zero. "No, I pried too much in his troubles and he got scared and frightened that he ran away crying." Kaname said in a regretful tone. "Wow, you just dropped the bomb, and I'm pretty sure the damage is really severe. Sure you can patch it up?" "Oh shut up, I couldn't help it, I was angry." Kaname was trying hard to explain the situation, but it sounded like excuses to Kain, and this made Kaname himself look stupid.

"I don't know why, but you sound like a school girl having a crush on a guy." Kain said this with his usual bored tone and hung up. Kaname couldn't believe it. He looked at his phone and cursed. 'A school girl? Stupid Akatsuki. Why did I even decide to be his friend?' Kaname cursed to himself and slowly made his way home. But he really needed to apologise to Zero, that is, if Zero would want to see him again. He sighed.

'Life is hard.' He thought to himself as he couldn't stop thinking about Zero.

* * *

Zero ran home as fast as he could ignoring the weird stares he got from people who passed by. He jabbed his hand into his pockets and fished out house keys he got from Aidou. He slammed the door closed and ran straight to his room and dropped himself on the bed. He grabbed and hugged the pillow for comfort. Tears kept running down his face, wetting his pillow and bed sheets in process.

'I didn't want Kaname to know this ugly side of me. Kaito, why.' He cried to himself and slowly fell asleep. Despite what Kaito did to him, he still loved him. He loved him yet he hated him.

* * *

Aidou heard the door being opened while he was playing with Zero's dog. Lola liked Aidou a lot because he liked to spoil her and loved to give her treats. She didn't even need to walk around anymore, Aidou would automatically pick her up. Aidou knew that carrying and spoiling their pet dogs weren't recommended, but when she gave him those puppy dog eyes, he knew he was at lost.

Aidou turned around and greeted Zero but Zero just ran straight pass him, as if he wasn't there at all. Aidou frowned, he was worried. Zero wasn't normally like this unless something happened. He walked slowly to Zero's room with Lola in one hand and stopped at the door side. Aidou disapproved of this. Zero has always been sad these days. Something must have happened for Zero to have suddenly asked him to stay at his house.

Lola was going to run to Zero so Aidou stopped her and shushed her. She seemed to understand this so she whimpered and buried herself deeper into Aidou's arms. Aidou turned and walked away, allowing Zero his own space for a while, but he will not let this go.

* * *

The doorbell rang so Aidou went to get it. He opened the door, squealed when he saw the person and hugged him. Kain returned the hug and chuckled at his boyfriend's reaction. Kain led Aidou to the couch and sat down. "Hanabusa, I need you to help me with something." Aidou looked at him wide eyes with head tilted on a side. "What is it?" He said as he held Kain's hand and intertwined them together.

"My childhood friend, who's also my boss, called me just now, and he wants to know more about Zero. Apparently that stupid guy scared Zero away by prying too much into his troubles and Zero ran away." He said with his usual tone. "Huh? Is that why Zero came running home and cried just now?" Aidou looked at him questioningly. "He cried? What in the world did that idiot do?" He shook his head. His friend was stupid.

"Erm, just the day before, Zero asked to allow him to stay here for a while. I didn't ask why yet, but I'm guessing it's because of his boyfriend." Aidou said. "Boyfriend huh? He has a boyfriend." Kain said to himself. "That friend of yours is Kuran Kaname right? The one you work with." "Erm, yes." Kain said. "Why would he ask you about Zero? Does he know that you know Zero?" Aidou asked questioningly.

"No he didn't until I told him. It was just coincidence that I know Zero." "Then why would he ask you about him? I don't understand." Aidou was confused. Why would Kaname ask Kain about Zero when he thought Kain didn't know him? "Oh, we are managing big companies, so it's normal for us to spy on someone." Kain said so bluntly. "And why would he want to know about Zero? Were you trying to spy?!" Aidou raised his voice a little, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was getting a little angry. Why would he want to know about Zero? Aidou had enough of his problems, and he didn't want some unknown person to spy and stalk on his best friend.

"Relax Hanabusa. Kaname likes Zero. And apparently accidentally scared him away demanding to know his own personal problems and he asked me to find out what those problems were so he could help fix. Don't worry Hanabusa, he's a good guy, but unfortunately he's stupid." Kain said as he held Aidou's hand tighter, trying to reassure him.

Aidou didn't notice himself tensing and finally relaxed. "Fine, I'll help, but this is for Zero's own good." "Thank you. Oh, and Zero is not to know about this." Kain said to him. "Okay. Erm, Zero has a boyfriend name Kaito. They had been staying together for a while but Kaito started acting all bitchy towards Zero. Zero believes that he will change, but I guess that didn't happen. Maybe Zero is fed up with him and decided to keep a distance?" Aidou said.

"Relationship problem huh?" Kain said to himself and nodded. "Thanks Hana."

* * *

As Kaito lay on the bed, he wondered where Zero might have gone off to. He missed him terribly. He just wanted his boyfriend back in his arms. He frowned when he thought of the man Zero went out with. Whoever this person was, would face his wrath and he would cry and beg for mercy. He smirked. 'I'm going to find Zero, and when I do that, I'm never letting him get out of my grasp. He'll be mine forever. It's a mistake for him to have ran off. I'm going to his work place tomorrow. You're coming back to me Zero and then I'll teach you a lesson.'

* * *

Kaname was jolted awake when his phone vibrated. He grumbled and turned to the nightstand to look at the time. '2.45 am. Great.' He then reached out to the nightstand to pick his phone up. Whoever called at this hour of the night better have a damm good reason for disrupting his beauty sleep. He flipped his cell phone opened and almost shoved it to his ear, wanting to get back to his sleep as soon as possible. "Who's this? I've got work tomorrow so make it fast." He continued grumbling and with a scowl on his face. "Hey, it's Akatsuki." The voice answered lowly. "Idiot, do you know what the fuck the time is it?" He said with disdain. If someone he liked, for example, Zero, were to call, he'd be happy to pick the phone up, no matter what the time was. But Kain? Pshh, He's got better things to do! They'd been friends for almost their whole life; I guess this is just how best friends communicate.

"Yeah I do, but I was bored and couldn't sleep, so I just decided to tell you want I know about Zero." He said and Kaname immediately shot up from the bed, in a sitting position. "Yes yes I'm listening." Kaname said a little more awake. Kain expected this and continued. "Apparently he has a boyfriend and they had been living together. But just the day before he packed his bags and stayed at Hanabusa's house. Hana told me they had some relationship troubles and that his boyfriend, Kaito, started showing his bad side and Zero has enough of it. Maybe they had an argument." Kain said.

Kaname was furious. Could it be this Kaito asshole who gave him those bruises? There's more to this than just a little argument. Something huge must have happened for Zero to have ran away crying like that. "Okay Akatsuki, anything else about Zero that I should know about?" He asked, trying hard to keep his voice in check. He didn't want anyone else to know about those bruises. He was sure Zero didn't want them to know it too.

"Nope, nothing for now. But I do have a question. Why are you suddenly so into Zero? You've got plenty of people who would throw themselves at you daily, yet you care so much for him." Kain asked out of curiosity, but he didn't show it. "Well, plenty of people throw themselves at you, yet why do you love this Hanabusa you talked about?" Kaname asked him back. Kain paused and didn't answer, but he finally said something. "Well, I guess you're right." He finally said. "By the way, introduce me to your boyfriend and don't you ever call me at midnight again you idiot. I need my sleep." Kaname said and hung up.

He flopped back onto his bed and placed his palm on his forehead. He needed to apologise to Zero. He wanted him to smile again. 'I better go to his work place tomorrow and apologise and talked to him again. Hopefully he'd forgive me and allow me to take him to dinner.' Kaname made his resolve and rolled over and welcomed the blissful darkness.

* * *

Zero sighed when the alarm rang. He needed to get up for work. He groaned and slowly sat up. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and washed up. When he was all dressed, he walked out of the spare room that Aidou had prepared for him and headed for the kitchen. Zero wasn't a morning person; he was still way too sleepy. He walked and stopped at the kitchen when he heard Aidou feeding Lola. There was a plate of toast and glass of orange juice on the table so Zero took a seat. "Morning." Zero said as he took a sip of the juice.

"Morning Zero. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, we need to go soon." Aidou said while patting Lola while she was eating. "Yes mom." Zero said while he spread blueberry jam over his bread. Aidou didn't seem to mind this and continued playing with Lola and laughed a little. "You know, it seems like Lola is more of your dog than mine." He grumbled. The childish side of him was jealous that his little girl had learn to love another man but the more rational side of him was glad.

"Well, maybe she does love me more than you!" Aidou said happily but pouted when Lola immediately ran towards Zero. It seems like she understood human language. Lola ran towards Zero and jumped on his lap, demanding his attention. It seems like days since he'd play with her this way and it seems like she missed it too. She kept licking his face when he cradled her to his chest. He laughed a little and put her down. She then ran back to Aidou to continue eating her breakfast. He smiled and continued finishing his own breakfast.

* * *

Business in the café went as well as usual. They had to smile at customers every single time and rush for orders. Their busiest time of the day would be breakfast and lunch. The owner of the café had even stopped by to check things out. Yagari Touga, who was the owner, was like a father figure to Zero. Though he looks scary, he can be quite nice if he wants to. But Zero had kept complaining to him about smoking. He kept saying that smoking was bad and it could shorten your lifespan. The doctors would need to gouge out your lungs and replace it with new ones. But what were the chances of a lung donation?

Yagari gets so annoyed when Zero starts nagging him about his health. He's been smoking for nearly 20 years, but nothing's wrong with him. He was as fit as a fiddle.

The sun was setting and it was almost time for the café to close up. It was Zero turn to take the trash out so he tied the garbage bag in a tight knot and headed for the door. He then closed the door and walked to the trash can and threw the rubbish out. As he was turning around, he heard a voice that shocked him. Fear accompanied his shock and his shoulders tensed when he saw a certain ashed brown hair with hazel coloured eyes with an ugly smirk on his face.

"Hey Zero, haven't seen you in a while, where have you been since you left _**our**_home_?_" Kaito waited for an answer from the silverette, who was shaking frantically but he didn't give him an answer. "You shouldn't have left Zero. I'll teach you not to leave me like that." Kaito said and walked towards him.

When Kaito took a step forward while he loosed his tie, Zero took a step back, and he ended up with a wall on his back. "No, please." Zero begged. He didn't want to see Kaito, especially not now. He couldn't handle the fact that he raped him, took him without his consent. "What no? I'm your boyfriend and you shouldn't resist me. I love you so much it hurts." Kaito said and he was in front of him. They were so close, their faces almost touching. Zero could feel Kaito's breath.

"I don't want this." Tear started running down his face and his shoulders started shaking from his sobbing. "Shhh, don't cry." Kaito said with an evil tone and raised his hand to wipe those tears away. He then leaned closer to Zero and started licking his tears away. Fear sipped through Zero. He didn't want this. Kaito was scary, he was scared of Kaito. "Don't!" He shouted and mustered all his strength to push him.

Kaito backed away a little from the impact. Zero couldn't believe he resisted Kaito. He resisted the one he loved yet hated so much. Kaito was shocked from this but snapped out of his senses and got angry. He was so furious he stomped his foot and pulled Zero's hands on top of his head with a firm and hard grip.

Zero screamed in pain when Kaito held his arms up like that. He tried to struggle free while his tears were running down his face. "Let me go!" Zero shouted, he begged for Kaito to stop. His hands hurt. He was scared that a repeat of what happened will happen to him again. He been so broken from the first time, he couldn't handle a second time.

"Shut the fuck up." Kaito said and placed a knee between Zero's legs to stop him from struggling. He then nipped on Zero's neck and Zero continued shouting and screaming. Why couldn't anyone hear from all his shouting? 'Well, maybe because it was the back alley.' His mind reasoned and he cried even more.

* * *

Kaname was slowly making his way to the café where he once met Zero. He took his time to get there, while think of how to word his apology properly. He was still dressed in his business suit, and he just wanted to quickly apologise to Zero. He needed to see his silver haired beauty smiling again.

His heart pounded faster as he walked to the café. His mind quickly trying to pick the best apology line that he came up with. He stood in front of the café and was going to push the door open, until he heard a scream.

He frowned and wondered what it was so he strained his ear. "Don't!" He heard a shouting this time and it appeared that it came from the back alley. He slowly walked closer to it with a frown, trying to figure out what was happening. Maybe someone was in trouble. He then stood at the side of the alleyway, trying to listen to the conversation to confirm his suspicions.

"Let me go!" He heard the voice and immediately jumped. 'Zero!' He immediately dash to save him from whatever was making him that way. He stopped his tracks when he saw Zero pressed to the wall, with tears in his eyes, with a man leaning against him.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted and immediately ran to them and pulled Kaito from him and gave him a good punch on his face. Kaito fell from the impact and blood trailed down his mouth. Zero immediately ran behind Kaname and Kaname immediately stood in front of him.

Kaito spat the small amount of blood to the side and wide his mouth with his white sleeves. He stood up and gave Kaname a glare. "Who the fuck are you?! This is none of your business!" Kaito shouted at him.

Kaname frowned and replied with a cold yet calm tone that sent shivers down Zero's back. He had never heard Kaname speak with that tone before; he hoped Kaname will never talk so coldly to him like that. "This is actually my business. If I see Zero crying like that, I can't help but have the need to punch whoever who did this to him." Kaname continued. "I asked who the fuck are you that gave you the right to speak of Zero's name like that?! I'm his boyfriend!" Kaito shouted at him, totally losing his cool.

"Hmm, so you're Takamiya Kaito." Kaname said in disgust and a scowl on his handsome face. "Yeah I'm Kaito, who are you huh? I bet you're some nobody and a low-life coward! State your name!" He shouted back at him. Zero's body shook even more and leaned on Kaname for comfort. Kaname didn't seem to mind this so he relaxed and breathed in Kaname's scent.

"Low- life coward huh? Funny hearing from you that. And who am I?" Kaname said with arrogance. "I'm Kuran Kaname." Zero was dumbfounded. 'Kuran Kaname? Isn't he that multibillion air who owned big companies?' He never really gave a thought of Kaname's last name. Kaname was so funny, and gentle with him. He made Zero happy just by being there. He didn't seem stuck up even though he's filthy rich, and he didn't brag about his wealth like how others would. He lifted his head to look at Kaname, who was looking straight at Kaito with amused eye. He then turned to look at Kaito, whose face that had shock written all over his face.

Kuran Kaname. Everyone knew who this man was and everyone knew he was anything but a coward.

To be continued.

* * *

I'm happy that I updated so quickly. Thanks again for keeping up with my story guys! I'm really happy that you'd take time to read my stories. This story isn't as long as the previous, but I guess it'll do. I won't be free for the next 5 weeks, so I hope this satisfies your need. Please review after reading it, and I'll make a real lengthy chapter for my next update. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone! OMG! I'm SOOOOO sorry for updating A LOT slower than usual. I've actually got a few reasons(excuses) as to why I'm only updating now. I HAD AN IMPORTANT EXAM! And was preparing for it. Well, after that crazy exam was over, I seriously had the motivation to write more! I was so motivated! So when I came back home, that night, I actually sat down and planned to burn a couple of hours to finish writing this. As I sat down, with Microsoft word opened, ready to type out the story, I stoned. I swear, I just sat there, with a blank mind and blank page NOT KNOWING WHAT TO WRITE! I have totally forgotten my plot for the story! In the end, I gave up. But I've finally thought of something and this is the result. I'm so sorry for the wait people. I'm super free now and I'll be updating frequently!

**DISCLAMIER:*** Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS. But I do own this story :)

**WARNINGS**: The characters are OOC. Its M rated. If you aren't interested in yaoi or boyXboy relationship, or if you're under aged, I would recommend to not read this. It also contains some bad language and a very heartbroken Zero:)

I really want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter. Your reviews made me feel like crying for joy :3 Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Despite the beautiful night with the full moon gracing upon the twinkling night sky, the atmosphere felt too tensed for Zero's liking. He couldn't believe the events taking place in front of him. Never in his life had he thought the possibility of both Kaname and Kaito fighting like this, let alone meeting each other. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that the man he had fallen in love with for years and the man that had comforted him through hard times though he had met him only recently would meet at circumstances such as this. He lifted his head and was met with a cold glare from the brunette directed to the sandy haired man and vice versa, though more cussing and yelling on Kaito's part.

The said man finally recovered from his previous shock and a smirk was then shown on the handsome face. Kaname raised an eyebrow at this, fascinated by the courage shown by the man before him. Normally, when the other party knew that they were up against the all mighty Kuran Kaname, they'd usually either back out, or beg for forgiveness as who knew what this stinking rich man could do to them, and what connections he had that could jeopardize their lives. This man practically controlled the business world and god was he sexy. Kaito was the first man he'd ever met that dared to go against him. 'This will be interesting.' Kaname thought mentally with a smirk present on his handsome face.

"Kuran Kaname eh? Who knew that the famous billionaire would appear at such a place, playing hero?" Kaito's voice became deeper as he said that and the mockery in his tone made Kaname's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. The tone in Kaito's voice made a shiver run through Zero's spine so he buried himself closer to Kaname.

"Well, who knew that a retard would appear at such a place, better yet, in front of me? Today was such a great day for me until I saw that ugly face of yours. I feel so unlucky right now." Kaname said with the same amount of mockery in his voice and his smirk grew bigger when Kaito lost it. "Fuck you asshole! How dare you call me ugly you motherfucker. You're so gonna regret calling me that! Just because you're some famous asshole doesn't mean you have the right to insult me and steal my boyfriend! I'm only here to reclaim what's mine and you dare interrupt me?! I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you are!" His shout was so loud with many curse words accompanying it, people were starting to gather there. Kaname smirked even bigger, totally enjoying how Kaito made a fool out of himself in front of so many people. "There, there. Be careful of your language. Didn't your mother teach you not to use so many curse words?"

Kaito felt his head wanting to explode from anger. He fisted his palms so tight it was shivering a little. "YOU ANNOYING MOTHERFUCKER!" He shouted and lunge forward to Kaname with his fists as hard as a rock. Kaname saw this coming, so he held on to Zero's waist and easily avoided his attack. A loud crack was heard when Kaito's fist collided with the wall behind Kaname. Kaname smirked at Kaito's face and Kaito it pissed Kaito off even more.

The back door from the café suddenly banged opened and made Zero jump. He then saw Aidou with his cell phone in his hands with a frown on his face. He was obviously displeased with the events taking place in front of him. "Kaito, I've already called the police, and they're on their way here. Either you get away from this place and never showing your face here ever again, or get arrested by the police. Pick your choice." Aidou said with a serious tone in his voice, and his eyes throwing daggers onto Kaito.

Kaito glared a deadly glare at Aidou, who didn't waver at such a glare, and turned to Kaname's direction. "This is not over yet Zero. I WILL have you back in my arms and nothing is gonna stop me from that. You better enjoy your time without me as when I have you, I'm never letting you go ever again." He voice was soft, yet deadly, and it was directed at Zero. "Pshh, possessive much. As if in hell I'd let you have Zero." Kaname mumbled and was heard by everybody, and Kaito was not an exception. He ignored his comment and glared at him one last time before running off.

Kaname finally relaxed when Kaito was out of sight, so he turned to Zero with a smile on his face. Aidou walked to them and placed a reassuring hand on Zero's shoulder. "You okay Zero?" He asked with worried eyes. Zero bit his lower lip and nodded once and then faced the ground. "Well, that's great. Kuran-san, you better take Zero home with you tonight. He'll feel better with you around." Aidou said and turned to walk away. "T-Thank you Hanabusa." Zero whispered and Aidou just smiled and nodded at him walking back into the cafe.

After he door closed shut. Kaname saw that Zero's shoulders were trembling with fear so he lifted Zero's chin and was met with large lilac eyes with tears that he refuse to shed. His bottom lip in a small pout, trembling. He refused to blink his eyes as tears will start pouring down his eyes if he did that, so he kept them really wide. Kaname smiled at him reassuringly. "It's okay for you to cry Zero. I know it was really scary for you." Kaname whispered softly at Zero's ear. "It wasn't scary!" He said this and buried his face onto Kaname's chest, shoulders trembling even more. Kaname wrapped his strong arms around Zero and rested his chin on top of Zero's head when he heard small sobs that were muffled by his shirt. "It's okay Zero, I won't let him do that to you ever again. Don't worry, it's all over." Kaname kept whispering soft, reassuring words to him while rubbing small circles behind his back. A few minutes later, he finally calmed down and Kaname sighed a relief sigh, glad that he managed to calm him down.

"Thank you so much Kaname." Zero said and he lifted his head to meet Kaname's gaze. "You're welcome." Kaname smiled his beautiful smile and made Zero blush a little so he buried his face back onto his chest.

"Come on, let's head back to my place. The car is parked near here." He said as he took Zero's hand and led the way. Zero nodded and followed him, totally aware of the gazes and mumbles directed at them by the other passer byers as they were walking by the roadside. "Oh my god! Look at those two hot guys holding hands! The silver head one looks so shy! So cute!" He heard two girls squealing to themselves and blushed. He faced the ground the whole time with Kaname in front of him hand in hand, gently pulling Zero to their destination. Zero thought back of the incident that took place only minutes ago. He didn't know what to do. He still loved Kaito for who he was in the past. He can't just let go of him like that, not after all those years that he had spent loving him.

He loved Kaito, but what about Kaname? How does he feel for Kaname? It can't be love, since he only met him recently. It can't be love... right? Maybe infatuation, but this feeling in his chest, it's not just infatuation, it's something more than that. Kaname comforted him when he was down, he was kind to him despite knowing who he really was, and Kaname saved him when he was in trouble just now. What about Kaito? What am I gonna do about him?

He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Kaname call out his name. "Huhh?" Zero replied smartly. "We're here Zero. Get into the car." He nodded and stopped his tracks to observe the car in front of him. Bloody hell this guy was rich! A yellow Lamborghini ! Zero stood there with his eyes wide, and his mouth gaping. "Zero?" Kaname called out again and he finally snapped out of his thoughts. As he got into the car, he suddenly felt embarrassed when the thought of him staying at Kaname's house for the night suddenly hit him. He took the seat next to the driver's seat, and buckled up.

The whole ride was really quiet. Zero looked at his lap while playing with his fingers a little. He then turned at Kaname's direction and lifted his head a little to look at him, who was concentrating on his driving. The ride was way to silent for Zero's liking, so he finally decided to strike a conversation, though he'd need to stop blushing first. He took a deep breath and straightens his back. "I'm sorry Zero." Kaname suddenly spoke up, eyes still on the road. Zero whipped his head at Kaname's direction with curious eyes. "Yes?" He didn't understand as to why the brunette apologising.

"I'm sorry for that day. When, I forced you to, err.." Kaname said with much difficulty. "God, I practiced this before.." He mumbled to himself while running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me about your problems the other day. I feel really bad." He finally said it and turned to look at Zero with apologising eyes.

"The other day.." Zero mumbled to himself and trying to remember what happened. "OHH!" Zero raised his voice a little when it finally came into mind. "Ahh, don't worry about it, it was nothing." He said smiling while rubbing his head. "But, it was something! I made you cry." Kaname trailed off softly.

Zero smiled softly at Kaname as he put his hand on top of Kaname's as a sign of comfort. "It's all over now. You helped me when he did something bad to me. That's more than enough. I'm sure you were just worried that day and got frustrated. It's alright now." Zero smiled and Kaname finally let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Thank you Zero." He said as he held onto Zero's hand with a beautiful smile on his face. Zero lowered his head and blushed. Kaname then realised that he was holding Zero's hand and quickly took his hand away. "Ah, I'm sorry." He mumbled to himself but it was still audible to Zero. Zero took his hand away and blushed even more.

He shouldn't be doing this. Kaname's just helping him, and he getting embarrassed of something so trival? 'It was just touching of the hand.. oh god, I feel like a high school girl.' Zero thought to himself and turned to look out of the window.

Zero awed at the view. The residential area here looks… expensive. Zero had never seen so many mansions in his life. 'Wow, so many houses.' He thought to himself and Kaname smiled at him for being so cute. He was acting like a child in a candy store, with curious eyes looking everywhere. The engine of the car roared and the speed of the car decelerated when Kaname took a turn to huge opened gates, driving into the driveway.

"You stay here?" Zero asked with disbelief. This place seemed way too luxurious for Zero. He never knew he'd ever enter a place like this. "Erm, yes." Kaname said. He didn't really feel comfortable showing off his wealth like that, but he couldn't deny his precious little sister when she set her eyes on this place. It wasn't as if she asked Kaname to buy this place, it was just that, the curiosity and excitement in her eyes made Kaname immediately purchased for this house.

He had always been there for Yuuki ever since their mother died in a tragic accident. He wanted to provide her and love her the way their mother had for him. When their mother died, little Yuuki was only five while he was already in college. Ever since their mother died, their father, Kuran Haruka, had turned bitter and he wouldn't smile. He was never happy so Kaname took it as his responsibility to care and love Yuuki the way their father and mother did before their mother died. He wouldn't want Yuuki to be raised in such an environment without the love of her mother and he didn't want Yuuki to know the sadness his father held inside him.

Kaname had devoted himself to his studies and eventually took over the company that used to belong to his father, with his father supervising and advising him. After he took over the company, the company became even more successful with Kaname's intelligence and dedication.

After their mother died and when Kaname was able to support himself, he had suggested to his father for Yuuki to live together with him. After many convincing and persuading from Kaname, his father finally allowed Yuuki to live together with him.

Kaname smiled to himself when he recalls the excitement in Yuuki's eyes when she set her eyes on this place, exactly the same as Zero's right now. It's good to see Zero so much better than just now. He wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone made Zero anything but happy. Especially Kaito. He grimaced at that name.

The car finally came to a stop and Kaname turned the engine off. Zero opened the door of the car and followed Kaname to the front door of the house closely, while looking everywhere he could, with eyes like a curious child and a huge smile gracing his face.

The door opened and a woman in her thirties opened the door to greet them. "Welcome back Kaname-sama." The woman said without much emotion in her voice. He knew she didn't mean to be rude; maybe it's just her personality. She turned to Zero and then bowed. "Welcome to the Kuran manor, I'm Saya and I'm the caretaker of this manor. I'm guessing you're a guest of Kaname-sama's?" She said with the same flat tone in her voice with her head tilted to one side. "Yes he is. Would you mind preparing a spare room for my guest for the night Saya?" Kaname replied for Zero and she nodded. "Yes Kaname-sama." She said, bowed and took her leave.

"This place sure is big Kaname." Zero said to Kaname as he curiously looked everywhere while following the brunette closely behind him. "Maybe a little too big for my liking. Hey, let's go to my room, so you can take a bath. If you don't mind, I'll prepare for you some spare clothes that used to belong to me?" Kaname smiled a little at Zero and Zero nodded his head. "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."

As they walked to Kaname's room, a little brunette girl ran towards Kaname and hugged him with while laughing happily. "Ni-sama! You're finally home!" She said as she finally let go of Kaname's neck and laughed happily when Kaname ruffled her hair. "Yes, I'm back." He smiled at her and she held his hand away from her hair with both of her tiny palms and pouted. "Mou, you're messing up my hair in front of a guest." She said and turned to Zero's direction and smiled a huge smile.

"Hello, My name is Yuuki! What's yours?" She said all the while smiling. Zero smiled back at her and replied. "I'm Zero." She brightened up at his reply. "Are you staying for dinner tonight Zero?" She asked him and absentmindedly swung the frills of her dress a little.

"Yes he is Yuuki. He'll be staying for the night." Kaname said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yay! I can't wait for dinner! I'll go and see whether Saya needs my help. See you guys at dinner!" She said and ran towards the kitchen. Zero and Kaname smiled as she retreated to the kitchen. "She's such a sweet girl." Zero said with a smile. Kaname chuckled a little and replied. "Yeah, but she can be a handful at times." He said as they made their way to Kaname's bedroom.

"Yeah, I know how siblings are." Zero said with a faraway look. They took a turn and way met with huge, grand doors. Zero guessed that was the master bed room, aka, Kaname's room. Kaname placed his hand on the handle and opened the door. "Oh, you have a sibling?" Kaname asked mildly curious. "Hmm? Yeah, I do. Well, I did. I had a twin brother. His name was Ichiru." Zero said with a smile on his face, but the smile seemed melancholic to Kaname. "Was?" He said it while tilting his head to a side. "Yeah. He died when we were 12. He was always physically weaker than other kids my age. Later on we found out he had leukemia, and well, yeah." Zero trailed off softly.

They entered the room and Kaname directed for Zero to sit down with a concerned look on his face. "So? How are you're parents faring without him?" Kaname said as he offered Zero a glass of champagne and sat across him. Zero took the glass and nodded his thanks. "Ichiru and I never had parents to begin with. We were orphans. After Ichiru passed away, Cross came and adopted me."

Kaname never believed that Zero had such a hard childhood life. He always thought that he was a happy-go-lucky kid with parents that provided him with countless amount of love. 'Well, I guess not everyone is as lucky as me.' Kaname thought to himself with a frown adoring his face. Zero took a sip of his champagne and placed the glass on top the coffee table and admired the room. The decorations of the room looked really grand, and it gave a sense of elegance. Zero turned and looked at the windows. It looks like you could see the sun coming out when dawn hits, maybe that's why Kaname chose this house. Zero glanced at the other direction and blushed a little when he saw the bed. It was huge, HUGE! Even bigger than normal king sized beds. It would be so comfortable to lie on the bed, rolling on it carelessly knowing that you'd never fall from it.

"Ah, yes. The bathroom is this way." Kaname snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, heading to the bathroom. "You can use the shower or the bathtub. Whatever suits you. You can also find the towels inside, I'll leave your spare clothes on the bed. If you need me, I'll be in the study room which is right next to this room on the right." Kaname said and headed out of the room. "Thank you Kaname." Zero said and Kaname smiled and nodded.

As Zero entered, he took his shirt off and headed to the bathtub. He didn't feel like using the shower today, and the bathtub looked big enough for more than one person. "Weird." Zero mumbled to himself and entered it after the warm water was prepared. He laid inside the warm water, and felt his muscles relaxing. He quickly washed his hair and put soap on his body, and washed himself up. After that, he let out a sigh and leaned his head against the wall and relaxed and allowed his mind to wonder.

'Kaito.' He thought to himself without much emotion on his face. He smiled to himself when he remembered Kaito giving him his Christmas present.

**FLASHBACK :D **

Zero pouted when his boyfriend, Kaito, hadn't been replying any of his texts, and would give short responses and would give excuses saying he was busy and couldn't talk when Zero called him on the phone. He needed to know what was happening that his beloved boyfriend would suddenly not spending enough time with him. Christmas Eve was today, and they were supposed to meet up with each other tonight with presents all wrapped up at Zero's house. Kaito had crossed the line. He hadn't heard from Kaito for five days, FIVE DAYS. Zero wasn't the suspicious type of boyfriend and he understood to give some space to Kaito when he thought he needed it. He wasn't the clingy type and wouldn't demand for his boyfriend to call him every hour like some girls does with their boyfriends. He pitied those guys.

Yes, he wasn't the clingy and suspicious type, but this just crossed the line. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He snatched his house keys and phone from the table and took strides to his boyfriend's house. Yes, he was going there to find out his boyfriend's weird attitude towards him. He's going there unannounced.

He finally made his way to Kaito's house and hid next to the window outside his house. He peeked inside saw that Kaito was lazily siting on the couch, with a laptop on his laps. He looked like he was surfing the net or something. Zero fished out his phone and dialled Kaito's number. He continued to peek at the window.

He heard the phone from the other side ring and saw Kaito stretched out for his phone on the other end of the couch. He then looked at the caller and placed the phone on his ear. "Hello Zero?" He said and slowly sat up straight. "Hi. You finally accepted my calls after five days of hearing nothing from you and the other 2 weeks of you blowing me off. Wanna explain that to me?" Zero said with a serious tone in his voice as he saw Kaito scratched his head nervously. "Erm, about that, I'm sorry, I was really busy doing something these days and I kinda forgot to call you. I'm sorry for neglecting you." Kaito said sincerely. "Uh huh, and where are you now that I'm asking." He said as he looked inside the window again, trying to test whether or not he was really lying. "Oh err, erm.. I'm outside right now." Kaito said nervously. Zero frowned and wanted to break the window to relieve his anger and frustration. He didn't even bother replying Kaito and he just hung up. 'He's lying.' Zero thought to himself as he ran home.

He finally made his way home and slammed the door shut and finally let the tears that were pooled in his eyes flow. He ran into his room and flung himself onto the bed and finally let out his sobs. 'He's lying. He doesn't like me anymore! He's avoiding me! How am I going to face him tonight?' Zero thought and continued crying his heart out and finally fell into deep slumber.

* * *

"Ahh! I think I'm in deep shit this time. I hope he doesn't think wrongly of me." Kaito said with a dejected look on his face. He sat up straight and looked once more at his laptop screen. "This combination of glittering green gift box is perfect with the red and white ribbon. Hmm, let's see which branch is the closest to get to, to wrap Zero's present." He took a small piece of paper and pen and scribbled the address down. He smiled and stood up and got dressed. Before he went out, he took a bag, which was Zero's surprise present, and headed out to the gift shop to get this wrapped.

* * *

_That evening_

The doorbell rang and woke Zero up from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and headed for the front door. He opened it and looked up to see who it was. "Hello Zero!" Kaito said happily, with a bag on one shoulder. He looked all dressed up. Kaito looked at him, apparently he had taken a nap, and Zero's eyes looked really swollen and red. Zero looked at Kaito and his face scrunched up, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Kaito saw this and immediately tried to comfort Zero. "Zero! No, Don't cry!" Kaito said and immediately embraced Zero. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault. I'm sorry." Kaito said apologetically.

"Y-You said you weren't home, but you w-were!" Zero said and tried to punch him on the chest repeatedly, but Kaito was bigger than him, and doing that while he was hugging him, wasn't really helping too. "Yes, I was home, and I'm sorry for lying to you. I wasn't trying to ignore you or anything." Kaito said and finally let him out of his embrace and smiled at Zero. "I wasn't, really." Kaito said again and wiped Zero's tears away for him.

"Look, I was busy making this for you." Kaito said as he placed his backpack on the floor. He bent down and took out a present. Glittering green gift box with a red ribbon with white stripes, tied into a beautiful bow. "This is supposed to be your Christmas present, but I guess giving it to you a day earlier won't matter, as long as you believe me and stopped crying." Kaito smiled and handed the present to Zero.

Zero tilted his head with a confused look on his face and numbly took the gift presented in front of him. He admired the gift box, it looks like this was planned properly. Maybe the present inside would be something elegant since the gift box looked so beautiful. Zero numbly opened the present and took out what was supposed to be a small doll with silver hair. He frowned and took it out and observed it closer.

He noted that the head of the doll was a little bigger than the body, it wasn't very proportional. The sewing of the doll looked like it was done by an amateur, the eyes of the doll were light purple buttons and the smile of the doll looked crooked. He suddenly burst out laughing at the doll in front of him. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt. "D-Did you, m-make this?!" Zero said in between his laughs, hand holding his stomach bending over.

"Hey! Don't laugh too much at the doll I made! I planned this for over a month!" Kaito said with a small pout on his face. He then smiled when Zero laughed harder. Zero finally stopped and wiped the small tears coming from his eyes from his laughter. "You were making this the whole time?" Zero asked with a smile on his face. Kaito nodded. "So, when you were ignoring me, you were making this?" Zero asked with curious eyes. He knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to hear it from Kaito himself. "Yeah, I did." Kaito nodded once more. "Then, then why did you say you were out when in fact you were home?" Zero asked again, afraid of the answer.

"I was researching on the net to get an idea for the gift box. I'm sorry if you thought I was ignoring you. I just didn't think about anything but this present." Kaito said as he lowered his head. Zero looked down and saw that Kaito's hands were fidgeting, and then saw many plasters stuck on almost every finger. Zero's eyes widen in realisation, Kaito had accidentally hurt himself while making his present that had been planned since a month ago, and here he's crying, thinking that he was being ignored?

He immediately reached for Kaito's hand and examined it closer with a worried look on his face. He then kissed every finger and smiled at Kaito. "I'm sorry for being so insecure Kaito. I love you very much." He said and envelop him in a hug.

In the end, the doll was torn into pieces and peed on by the neighbour's cat. Kaito hated that cat ever since.

* * *

Zero finally got out of the bathtub and drained the water out. He towelled his hair wrapped the towel around his hips. He opened the door of the bathroom and saw that the clothes Kaname said were on the bed. He dressed and fished his phone out to look at the time. 'Wow, forty minutes has passed.' Zero thought to himself and headed for the study room Kaname said he was at.

He knocked the door and heard a soft reply and opened the door. Kaname smiled and put the papers he was reading on the table. "I had almost thought you drowned yourself in there." He teased good heartedly and Zero pouted. "I'm sorry." He said and lowered his head. Kaname came up to him and smiled. "That's okay Zero, I was just joking." "Let's head to the living room then we can have dinner." Kaname said and pocketed his phone. Zero nodded and followed Kaname. He needed to follow him as the house was just too big. He could easily get lost with his sense of direction which was as good as a snail.

They finally made it to the living room, with Zero trying hard to remember the way. Zero saw that Yuuki is sitting on the floor, watching television as she hugged the pillow tight. She then realised Zero and Kaname walking in and a big smile graced her face. "Hello Zero, Ni-sama! Come! Sit next to me while we wait for the chicken in the oven to be done!" She said as she patted the spot next to her. Zero smiled and took a seat next to her. Kaname's phone suddenly rang so he fished out his phone. He saw the caller and smiled an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I have to get this." The both of them nodded.

Kaname then walked out of the living room, into the entrance of the balcony. "Hello father?" Kaname said with his business tone. Every time when his father called him, was normally related to work, and Kaname expected just that.

"Yes, Kaname. How are doing?" His father asked. Kaname put his hands on his hips. "I'm doing fine father." He replied politely. "Really? Because, I heard that you are slightly distracted from work these days." Kaname raised his eyebrows. "What makes you say that father?" Kaname said slightly suspicious. I was told by my secretary that you haven't been as alert with your work as you normally do. So I called Kain Akatsuki and '_asked_' him what's wrong with you, since you two are good friends." Kaname frowned this time. He knew where his father was going at, and when he said asked, he was pretty sure he did not just asked Kain about it. His father had money, and power. He did whatever he wanted, anytime.

"What are you trying to say father?" He asked politely. "Kiryuu Zero." His father said. "Don't get too close to him." His father said bluntly. "He has made you distracted from work recently, and I wouldn't want my son to be distracted by him. I'm guessing that you're slowly falling for him. That's not good; I don't want you falling in love as I don't want you to end up like me when your mother died. I know your past relationship with those girls was something to keep you entertained, and I know you weren't serious, so I let you be. But this, this son, I'm afraid it might get somewhere. Remember, love does nothing but hurt you in the end. I want the best for my son, and the company. So keep away from him." His father said. He couldn't disobey his father.

Haruka was his biological father, who love him and Yuuki very much, a well-known and respected man in the business world. He always followed whatever his father said and he has made it in life, and has done well too. It was all because he listened to his every advice. He couldn't disobey his father.

"Keep away from Kiryuu Zero, Kaname." His father repeated again with a much too serious tone in his voice when Kaname didn't reply him.

"Yes father."

* * *

TO BE COUNTINUED!

Oh god, it's like, 4 in the mornign right now and my eyes are hardly even opening. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! This chapter is a little longer than usual, but this is my apology for the long wait. I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN. So please review if you like it!


End file.
